Tokyo Majin
by Trandofir
Summary: Taken from his world and given another chance to live in a world far removed from his own, Minato must fight the monsters that threaten to destroy it with the aid of a priestess and a kind hearted kitsune girl. MinatoxUsagi. Naruto/Sailor Moon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Warning: Alternate Universe. General Author Induced Insanity.

Summary: Taken from his world and given another chance to live in a world far removed from his own, Minato must fight the monsters that threaten to destroy it with the aid of a priestess and a kind hearted kitsune girl.

Tokyo Majin

Chapter One: Awakening

Minato blinked sleepily into the morning light. His hand slid across the sheets but found the spot next to him cold. "Kushina?" He called, sitting up. "Are you up already?" He pushed his bangs from his face and glanced around, confused and a little alarmed. The modest and old fashioned room where he found himself was completely unfamiliar. "Where…?" His brow furrowed, trying to think but he could remember... Where was he? His head throbbed with every heart beat and his mouth tasted like ash. Where was Kushina?

"Namikaze-san?" A soft voice called as a door slid open revealing a kneeling young blonde woman in a lovely kimono holding a tray of food. She was pretty like the noble women in the daimyo's court, what few he had glimpsed at any rate. The women he knew were robust and dynamic, not the young lady in the door way. This delicate and almost doll like woman looking at him shyly through her bangs.

He stood up as the girl came inside, pulling the body warmed sheets around him. The scent of sandalwood was heavy in the warm smoky air. "Who are you? Where am I?" He demand, swaying slightly but trying to hid it. The room blurred around the edges and sweat gathered on his brow. "Where is…" Where is my son? He wanted to say but his head hurt so much.

She set the tray on a table and approached him slowly, hands clasped nervously to her before her. Her bright blue eyes seemed overly large in her pale heart shaped face. "Namikaze-san you should go back to bed!" She urged him. "You really aren't ready to be moving around!"

Minato stumbled away from her, knocking over a vase full of white irises. It shattered against the wood floor, the water spread quickly. He gripped his head, panting loudly; feeling like someone had drive nails into his brain. The young woman's little hands wrapped around his wrists urgently as she gently lead him away from the broken vase with surprising strength. "Where…is…" He managed, struggling fruitlessly to get away from her. He felt as weak as a new born kitten.

"Namikaze-san," She whispered pleadingly. "Please, you need to rest!" The long sleeves of her kimono whispered softly as she pulled him towards the bed. "Rei-sama will be so mad!"

"Stop!" He protested, pushing her away from him unthinkingly. He heard her cry out, a heavy thud, and a loud clattering as the table where she had set tray were knocked to the ground as she toppled over them. "Tell me!" He gritted his teeth as he yelled at the woman, eyes squeezed shut. "Where am I? Where is my son? Kushina…" He looked at her though his tears and felt the world come to a screeching halt.

It came back to him then as he stared at the five tailed white kitsune that keened softly as it looked at him from where the woman had fallen when he shoved her away. Deep blue eyes stared into his. "You're…" He whispered, eyes widening. The memory of the screams of the villagers, Kushina's soft pained cries as she struggled to give birth to their son, the blood…so much of it…hers and theirs, the fear that hovered in air like a miasma, and the smell of smoke when the village burned as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked…all these rushed forth into his mind as he stared at the white kitsune. He gagged as he stumbled forward, hands and knees thudding loudly against the floor.

Tears blurred his vision; his body ached with the despair he felt. "Why am I alive?" He asked through gritted teeth, standing slowly on trembling legs. "I…the Kyuubi…" The white fox backed away from him, issuing a soft fearful keen. Anger and sorrow moved him forward towards the five tailed kitsune that hunched fearfully in a corner. He clenched his fists tightly.

Loud footsteps echoed in the hall, coming quickly towards the room. Minato moved away from the doorway but kept his eyes on the kitsune. "What are you doing to her?!" A strident voice demanded as a young man appeared. He glared at Minato as he went to the kitsune. "What did you do to my sister?" He wrapped his arms around the white kitsune.

"Shingo, please, he's upset!" The white kitsune said, struggling against her brother's hold. The boy growled softly at Minato, ignoring his sister as she whimpered at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Minato demanded though tears and pain. "Where am I?" He asked as he gestured angrily at the room. "Why am I here?" Minato gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Why am I even alive?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"It's simple really." A harsh voice cut in. Minato glared at the dark haired woman who stood calmly in the door way. Her cold dark eyes stared into his for a moment. "It's because you are needed here, Minato Namikaze." She turned away from him and went to the pair huddled in the corner. She brushed the head of the white kitsune. "Be thankful you've been allowed to live," She told him coolly. "…so stop harassing the servants."

"How? How is it even possible?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, thoughts a jumbled mess in his head. The white kitsune tried to slip away from her brother's grasp but a subtle gesture from the priestess brought it to a halt.

The priestess sighed and brushed the brow of the boy with her fingertips. With a quiet puffing noise and a cloud of white smoke the boy became a kitsune, golden in hue and baring two tails. The two kitsune moved to the side of the priestess and looked up at her expectantly. "The goddess that we serve, Setsuna, wrestled your soul from death and brought you here."

"A goddess?" He interrupted. He rubbed his face roughly and shook his head in disbelief. "But what for?" He asked as he pushed himself back into a seated position and crossed his legs. He looked at the dark haired woman the golden kitsune had called Rei and frowned. "Why…me of all people? It's not that it isn't a relief to be alive but…" He bit his cheek and stared at her, silently demanding answers.

"We need someone with your talents I prayed for a vision and what I within the sacred fire was a vision of _you_." She said bluntly. "Our world, this world," She gestured vaguely as she spoke. "Is in danger. The barrier that separates it from the spirit world has been disrupted, purposely." She said sourly. The priestess rubbed her forehead roughly, face set in a grimace. "Setsuna dragged your soul from the death's embrace and brought you here, gave you life basically, to stop whoever is behind the weakening of the barrier."

Minato lowered his head. "A prophecy…about me, huh. I can…deal with that." He said softly to himself. He hesitated as he looked at the priestess who stared at him indifferently.

"There is something else you should know," She commented. "This world is _not_ the one you know." She began, pausing just a moment before continuing.

Minato's eyes widened in horrified wonder as he gasped out, "…What?"

Minato stared down at the sprawling city from the roof of Hikawa Jinja pensively. It was nothing like the cities he knew, nothing like the walled and gated Konoha or even like the capital. "Can I ask…what happened to my son and Konoha?" He asked quietly.

The white kitsune, now back in the shape of a young woman, peered at him from behind her bangs. She had followed him after he left the small room he had awoken. "…I'm sorry Namikaze-san, but…I don't know. I could ask Rei-sama or Setsuna-sama for you." She said earnestly, blue eyes bright.

He glanced at her serious face and smiled hesitantly. "It's…a little strange." He commented. "It seems like it wasn't more than a few hours ago that I was fighting an all out battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune for the sake of the village…and now…here I am..." He gestured vaguely at her. "It's a lot to take in."

"Oh…," She said softly, bowing her head. "Setsuna-sama told me about that." She squirmed in her seat, fidgeting with her kimono, as she spoke. She perked up after a moment and turned to him, eyes shining with sincerity. "Um…my family has served this temple for over seven hundred years." She said sincerely, blue eyes wide as she looked at him. "We aren't like the one you fought! So…so…um." She wilted a little, gazing at him uncertainly.

He found himself smiling at her. "No, I can see that. Nothing…is the same…" He commented, returning his gaze to the city. Tokyo, Rei had called it, capital of the country of Japan. "I don't know your name." He said after a moment, uncomfortable with the silence that had settled around them.

She didn't answer immediately. "Setsuna-sama thought it was best if you named me." She said quietly, tugging at her sleeves.

"Name you?" He asked, surprised. "Ah…really?" He cocked his head to the side as he turned to look at her. "You don't have a name?" The wind whispered through his hair, bringing with it the smell of the city. He wrinkled his nose, wishing for the fresh clean air of his home with an aching heart.

She hugged her knees as she answered quietly, "You're supposed to name me." Minato watched as her as she pulled out a small white ball from her sleeve and began to pass it from hand to hand. He noticed her hands trembling, just a little. When she caught him watching her she quickly hid it within her sleeve.

Puzzled, he stared down at her thoughtfully. The white kitsune laid her head against her knees and closed her eyes, waiting. "It's important isn't it? Giving you a name."

"It's like a binding. Names…have power." She said hesitantly. "Especially…when the _intent_ bind is there."

He stared at her hard. "Your goddess wants me to bind you? Why?" Minato asked, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he gave her his full attention. "Is there a reason you should be bound to me?" She slumped, almost seeming to curl in on herself.

"You would be my master." She replied softly. "If you gave me a direct command I'd have to obey. I'd only answer to you." She smiled at him as she said, "Setsuna-sama said it would be for the best and she has never been wrong. So…" She straightened a little as she seemed to gather her courage. "…you should name me."

"…right," He sighed and scratched his head. "What do you think of it? You must have an opinion. Do you want to be bound to me?" Minato asked. He tilted his head back and gazed at the bright blue sky above.

She smiled at him then, a small pleased smile. Had she been waiting for that? Hoping that he was kind enough to consider her before binding her to him? Minato wondered as he scratched his chin. "It's okay, Namikaze-san, really. It means I can help you protect this world." She said brightly.

He returned her smile at that. "Right. To protect this world of yours…" Like he had wanted to protect Konoha. "…we'll fight together." Minato said quietly. He reached out and rubbed her head, amused when her ears and tails popped into existence. "_Usagi_."

The kitsune girl looked startled. "Usagi?" She squeaked out. She slumped forward, cheeks blushing red, and the fur on her tails and ears standing on end.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"Ah! No, no! It's cute!" She said hastily, waving her arms about as she shook her head in denial. "I _like_ it, Namikaze-sama. Really!"

Minato smiled at her. "I'm glad but Usagi," He said, "Call me Minato, okay?"

Usagi bowed her head, looking embarrassed. "…Minato-sama…we should go inside before Rei-sama starts to think you ran away…" She hopped to her feet, hands clasped behind her back. "Let's go inside!" She backed up unsteadily on the tiled roof top, smiling nervously. "Rei is probably _wai—aahhhh_!" Minato really hadn't expected her to fall off the roof just then.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Usagi_? You do realize how inappropriate that is, right? She's a _kitsune_." Rei commented as she scowled at him from across the table, arms crossed. Her tea sat untouched before her along with a plate full of cookies.

Usagi glanced at him from where she was tying up her hair into an old fashioned style of buns and pigtails. She smiled at him as she caught his eye. "I like it, it's cute." She said cheerfully.

"…I didn't think you did." Minato commented as he studied the map Rei had laid out for him along with the newspaper clippings of details of strange incidents occurring all over the city. The dark haired priestess had marked off the locations where the barrier had weakened around the city. "You seemed a little upset before you…" He gestured vaguely.

"Fell off the roof, idiot." Rei snorted disparagingly.

Usagi slummed forward, sprawling across the table top, pouting. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to!"

"Right, just like the time you accidentally locked yourself in the storage closet." Rei drawled out with a smirk hovering around the edges of her mouth.

"_Shingo_ locked me in there!" Usagi protested loudly. She sighed dejectedly and pocked at a crumb lying on the table. "You're so mean."

Minato found himself smiling without meaning to. Clearing his throat he looked at the priestess. "I think we should start with this one." He pointed at it map. "Since Ichinohashi Park is the nearest location to the temple I believe it would be the best to handle it first. As it is, there are an increasing number of hauntings and strange activities being reported within a two block radius around the park."

"The barrier is probably breaking down further in that area." Rei said offhandedly as she leaned over the table. "I can close it this once but it will be stretching my talents. You'll have to handle things on your own after this since I'm more inclined towards divination."

"Hmm." Minato looked thoughtful at the news clippings about the incidents around Ichinohashi Park. "I think…we should start with this one." He said after a moment, picking up one. "There have already been several injuries reported."

Usagi and Rei leaned over to look at it. "I'll prepare to close the barrier." Rei said with a heavy sigh. "I'll leave you and Usagi to clean up the rest." She gave Usagi a dark look. "Just don't destroy anything." The kitsune turned girl pouted.

"Ah, Rei?" Minato said hesitantly. "Before we go…could you tell me…about my son?"

She huffed softly and flapped her hand at him. "Don't worry about him, Minato. He'll be fine." She said seriously.

Minato smiled warmly, looking down at his hands. "Thank you." He murmured. "…it's a relief to know that he's okay."

Usagi watched him, eyes sad. Rei gently tapped Usagi's head with her knuckles. The blond kitsune glanced at her and smiled weakly. Rei shook her head and picked up her tea cup. She took a sip of her tea only to promptly spit it out. "You are _never_ making tea again!" She shouted at Usagi. "You _idiot_!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a while. I'm not sure, as with A House Divided, if I managed to pull this off. However, the muse said write and so. Anyway, please review and be gentle.


End file.
